Pensées
by R et K always
Summary: Plusieurs petits drabbles sur différents épisodes de la série.
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

J'ai fait quelques Drabbles (quatre seulement pour le moment) je vous poste le premier.

Il se passe, dans la tête de notre cher Castle ,dans le 5x24 pendant THE scène.

Il est pour toi mon Ange , car on c'est vu environ une heure l'autre jour et on à parlé que de ça, donc voilà ma version de ce qui peut ce passer dans la tête de ton chérie Ricky à ce moment là.

Merci à Madoka pour ces conseils.

**SPOLIER**

* * *

-Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?

ça y est je l'avais dis, à présent, elle seul pouvait changer la donne, elle seul pouvait faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la la connaissais, je savais qu'il lui faut du temps pour avancer dans une relation amoureuse. Mais être sur le point, de la voir s'éloigner de moi m'avait fait réfléchir. Je l'aimais comme un dingue,comme je n'avais jamais encore aimer aucune autre femme.

Et après tout , n'avais-je pas dis à notre ancien capitaine Roy Montgomery, que le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait faire à une femme,c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait demandé,un jour où elle pensait qu'on ne l'écoutais pas ! Elle m'avait demandé quelques jours plutôt, où nous allions. Aujourd'hui je lui fournissais la réponse. C'est donc le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, les mains moites, et une boule au ventre que j'attendais sa réponse,qui quel quel soit allait changer nos vies, à tous les deux.

Ma plus grande crainte était qu'elle me dise non, certes comme je lui l'avais dit, je serais là quoi qu'il arrive,mais comment étais-je censé continuer à espérer, si elle me disait non,comme étais-je censé vouloir plus dans des conditions pareils...

* * *

Voilà à vous ;)


	2. Envie

Pour le suivant je ne dis pas de quel épisode il s'agit, et le premier qui trouve gagne  
Bon pas grand chose Mais si il veut,un Drabble sur une certaine scène il n'a qu'à m'envoyer un MP avec sa demande et je le lui ferais (c'est très facile de deviner duquel il s'agit ;-). )

Donc le voilà :

Il m'avait juste tendu la main, et j'avais été déçue. Pourquoi ? Sans doute, parce que j'aurais voulu plus, et quoi exactement, une invitation à dîner, un baiser sur la joue ou ... plus.  
Mais pourquoi après tout, on était juste amis, partenaires, rien de plus, alors pourquoi avait-je tant hésité avant de lui tendre, la main. Sans doute parce que moi la grande Kate Beckett, était en train de tomber amoureuse de Richard Castle. Cet écrivain, papa poule, aux manières de gamin, mais prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime. Et duquel je ne pouvais désormais plus me passer.

A vous


	3. 2x05

**Remerciement de la Guest : **

**Emeline : Merci à toi, oui il s'agit bien du 2x05 BRAVO. Tu n'a qu'a me laisser un mot dans ta prochaine reviwe si une scène te fait plaisir et je te fait un drabble dessus ;)**

Alors encore une sur le 2x05 mais cette fois côté Rick et pas sur le même moment ;p

* * *

Elle m'avait souri, de ce petit sourire spécial qui me faisait tant craquer, celui qui illuminait ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, dans lesquels j'aimais tant me perdre. Alors pour ne pas perdre pied et me jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser, j'avais sorti ma théorie sur Mélissa Talbot, essayant de cacher le trouble qu'elle éveillait en moi, et pendant une fugace seconde, j'avais pensé qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose. Mais à quoi ? Après tout, je n'étais qu'un partenaire encombrant dont elle pouvait très bien se passer.

Sauf que moi, Richard Edgar Castle ou plutôt Richard Alexandre Rodgers était pris au piège dans les filets de Katherine Houghton Beckett.

* * *

A vous ^.^


	4. Still

Hey, je suis de retour alors un autre drabble qui est cette fois un peu plus longs

C'est une commande de Madoka, qui m'a demander de lui en faire un sur le pensées de Kate depuis que Rick part et jusqu'à qu'il revienne.

Alors Voilà :)

Ps : Si quelqu'un veut un Drabble qu'il me le dise ;)

* * *

- Rick ... I love you !  
ça y est je lui avait dit c'est trois petits mots,ceux que lui même m'avait dit pour la première fois, deux ans plus tô lui jetait un dernier regard, alors qu'il s'éloignait à regret. Prenant une profonde inspiration,me préparant à mourir, je sortis d'une main tremblante mon portable et appuya sur le raccourci pour appeler mon père. Je savais qu'il n'était pas là,mais je voulais entendre sa voix une dernière fois.  
J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de choses, mais la gorge nouée par l'émotion,je ne parvins qu'a murmurer qu'un je t'aime d'une voix tremblante.

Un flots de souvenirs m'envahit, concernant le meurtre de ma mère,des phrases prononcée par mon père,Castle ou encore Roy. Mais c'est celle de se dernier que je retint : Il n'a pas de victoires seulement des batailles! Et j'avais perdu celle-ci. Je repensais aussi à ce que j'avais dit à Rick, quelques années plus tôt,sur le faites que j'avais juste envie de quelqu'un qui soit à mes côtés,sur qui je pourrais compter et avec qui je pourrais construire quelque chose de solide. Et c'est exactement ce que nous partagions lui et moi, car c'était lui mon one and done, le seul personne capable d'occuper mes pensée alors que j'étais suspendue dans le vide.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, un nouveau flots de souvenirs me frappa ,tout ces regard intenses que nous avions échangés depuis notre rencontre,tous ces moments où nous étions seuls au monde, entrecoupé par des flashs de mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Mais le dernier, était sans soute le plus beau. Celui qui me rappelait, que même dans le jours les plus sombres, on pouvait trouver un peu de joie: son je t'aime alors que je me vidait de mon sang, dans ses bras.

Fermant les yeux, je m'apprêtais à plonger à nouveau dans mes souvenirs, quand la voix de Rick me fit sursauter, rouvrant les yeux,je le vit deux cafés à la main,plaisantant sur le faites qu'il pouvait toujours revenir plus tard,si il me dérangeait. A cet instant une vague d'amour me submergea,il était revenus,pour moi, alors que la bombe sous mes pieds, allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre,mais aussi de colère pensait-il à Alexis et à sa mère? En revenant ici ?A cet instant je ne put penser qu'à une seul chose l'homme que j'aimais était prêt à mourir pour moi...

* * *

A vous.


	5. 5x22

Alors en voilà un nouveau, je sais j'ai du retard :vais me cacher : Mais j'ai une des journées pas mal occupées,des préparations à faire et en plus de ça une messagerie qui débloque ce qui fait que j'ai du renvoyer au moins trois fois le texte à Madoka avant qu'elle le reçoive.

**Emeline : Merci à toi et pas de problème je te fais ça ;)**

Enfin bref trêve de Bla bla et voici en voici sur le 5x22, qui est une commande (alors voilà j'espère qu'il te plaira ;-) )

* * *

-Où allons-nous ?  
-Dans la chambre .

Je savais que ce n'était pas là, où elle voulait en venir, mais je n'étais encore pas prêt à en parler. La dernière fois, où j'avais voulu voir plus loin c'était avec Kyra, et je l'avais étouffée.

Certes, je m'étais marié avec Meredith, mais c'était seulement pour assurer, une famille stable à notre à Gina, c'était à nouveau pour Alexis que je m'étais marié avec elle, mais je savais depuis le début que je ne finirais pas mes jours avec elle. Avec Kate c'était différent,depuis le première fois où je l'avais vue, elle m'avait fasciné,intrigué et j'en étais peu à peu tombé amoureux. Connaissant ses peurs et ses doutes,j'avais pensé que j'aurais du temps pour me préparer à cette discussion, mais apparemment elle était prête bien avant moi.

Bien sur, je voulais me marier avec elle,fonder une famille, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à en parler avec elle,pas encore. Alors pour le moment,je me contenterais de lui montrer par mes gestes et mes baisers , a quel point elle comptait pour moi, combien je l'aimais et qu'elle n'était pas une conquête mais la femme de ma vie...

* * *

A vous...

Comme j'ai du retard j'en posterais sûrement un autre plus tard ^^.


	6. 1x01

Hello tous le monde,

Voilà une nouvelle commande sur le 1x01 cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Et que ta commande correspond à ce que tu voulais :-)

Encore merci à Madoka pour ses conseils ^.^

* * *

1x01

J'essuyais discrètement mes mains moites sur mon pantalon en jetant un coup d'oeil aux gars, pour m'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquer mon état et inspirais profondément tentant de calmer les battements affolés de mon coeur et mes tremblements. Manquerais, plus que je me conduise comme toutes ses groupies, écervelées qui pensaient qu'aux autographes peu commun de l'écrivain.

Oh, bien sûre je ne pouvais pas nier que je le trouvais sexy,mais ce n'étais pas pour sa manie de signer la poitrine de ses fans, que je l'admirais tant. Non si je l'admirais à ce point c'étais uniquement parce que ses livres, m'ont aidés et m'aident toujours à sortir pendant quelques heures,de l'enfer dans lequel ma plongé le meurtre de ma mère. Je ne sais pas, comment il fait mais seul ses bouquins arrivent à m'apaiser ainsi.

-Le suspect se dirige vers le bar,on intervient ?

Sortie de ma rêverie, par la voix d'Esposito il me faut quelques secondes, pour me rappeler le contexte de notre présence dans ce bar. Mais,rapidement les images des deux victimes me reviennent en tête et me ramène sur terre.

- Oui,on y va. Répondit-je en sortant ma plaque et en avançant vers Richard Castle. Oubliant mon admiration pour lui, seulement concentrée sur la justice que je devais rendre

* * *

A vos claviers


	7. 5x19

Hello,

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos comms, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. :-P

Et cette fois, c'est sur le 5x19 commande de Emeline.

je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas mis le nom de ceux qui m'avait commander les deux textes précédents.

Celui sur le 5x22 était de: Castle-BB156-Bones

et celui du 1x01 de : McCartneyQc.

Par contre, je sais pas quand pourrais poster de nouveau, car je par à Monte-Carlo Samedi et reviens jeudi soir très tard et que vendredi je bosse, donc au moins une semaine sans poste:( Sorry!

Bon, trêve de blabla et place aux texte

* * *

On était rentré, depuis à peine deux jours et déjà Rick se plaignait, qu'avec son genoux blessé,il ne pourrait ni me suivre au poste,ni fêter convenablement son anniversaire. Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit,Pourquoi ne pas lui organiser, un faux meurtre . Non seulement ça l'occuperait pendant quelques jours, mais en plus quel meilleur cadeau pour le maitre du macabre qu'un faux meurtre ?

Et avec l'aide de Martha et de quelques uns de ses élèves, ainsi qu'Alexis et les gars ça doit être faisable. De plus, l'appartement d'en face et à louer. Attrapant mon sac et ma veste, je sors rapidement de l'appartement,profitant que mon homme soit occupé avec Alexis,pour aller voir Martha.

- Bonjour, Martha,je peux vous parler quelques secondes? Demandais-je en poussant les portes de son école.

-Oh, darling bonjour, bien sûre un problème avec Richard ? Répondit la rouquine en m'enlaçant.

-Non, c'est juste que je viens d'avoir une idée qui pourrait l'occuper pendant quelques jours et en même temps,lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire.

Une heure,plus tard après avoir exposé mon idée et avoir demander à l'actrice si elle pouvait m'aider je ressors du théâtre .

A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'a prévenir Alexis, pour qu'elle fasse en sorte que son père décide d'épier les voisins. Ce qui connaissant mon écrivain,ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

Et les gars, pour qu'il puisse arranger quelques fausses fouilles,dans l'appartement un peu plus tard, et rendre ainsi le tout un peu plus réel.

A peine, suis-je rentrée que Rick m'attire à lui, me soufflant que certaines activités peuvent être pratiquées malgré son genou blessé. Alors, pendant quelques heures, je m'abandonne dans ses bras. Après tout on est pas à une heure près.

* * *

A vous. ;-)


	8. 4x22

Bonjour à vous ça fait longtemps que j'aurais du poster je sais Sorry,mais j'ai eut pas mal de truc à faire et après des problèmes d'ordi et puis j'ai aussi profité du soleil . ^^' Mais bon je me rattrape en vous en postant deux d'un coup. Ce soir ( enfin d'ici qu'il soit dispos ce sera peut être déjà le matin xD )

Bon trêve de blabla voici en voici un sur le 4x22 et les pensées de Kate. Commande de Chris 65. Alors voilà j'espère a te plait :P.

* * *

-Quand quelque chose se passe les gens s'en souviennent.

Je me figeais, cette fois il ne parlait plus de la victime, mais de savait, que je lui avais mentit à propos de mes souvenirs du jour où je me suis prise cette balle dans la poitrine et surtout de sa déclaration. C'est pour ça qu'il était si distant ces derniers jours,je me rendis compte que j'étais entrain de le perdre, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le retenir jusqu'à que je sois prête. Mais lui était-il encore prêt à attendre? Il m'attendait déjà depuis si longtemps. Rien que l'idée de le perdre me dévastais, mais je n'était pas encore prête à faire face à mes sentiments.

-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Soufflais-je d'une voix tremblante en espérant qu'il comprenne et accepte de me laisser encore un peu de temps, malgré tous ce que je lui avais fait subir.

-Le sera-t-il un jour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où la rancoeur était encore bien présente.

Je frissonnais sous la duretés de ses paroles et tenta t'en bien que mal de me ressaisir.

-Si il se sent en sécurité. Répondit-je d'une voix tremblante

Ses traits se radoucirent légèrement et il voulus répondre, mais l'arrivée de Permultter nous je fut soulagée de ne pas à avoir lui donner plus de détails pour le moment,mais aussi légèrement frustrée qu'une personne vienne une fois de plus nous interrompre.

* * *

A vous ;-)


	9. 3x13 Kate

Et voici le deuxième cette fois sur le le ressentis de Kate face au baiser du 3x13. Commande de Madoka (merci à toi pour tes conseils d'ailleurs )y aura aussi ceux de Rick mais pas ce soir. :S

* * *

J'avais voulu sortir mon arme, et je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à l'action de mon partenaire d'écrivain. Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre car son baiser m'avait littéralement transportée. Le premier contact avait été bref,mais un frisson m'avait parcouru des pieds à la tête et quand on c'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. j'avais vu le même trouble que moi dans son regard azur.

Une force mystérieuse m'avait alors poussée à lui rendre son baiser, après tout le garde n'était pas dupe,à peine quelques secondes plus tard, toujours à cause du garde bien sûr j'avais approfondit notre échange, et un véritable feu d'artifice avait pris possession de chaque parcelle de corps et je n'avais pu retenir un gémissement.

Une chose était sûr il embrassait bien, très bien même car j'avais plus ressentit dans ce baiser que dans des étreintes bien plus profondes avec Josh. Et si je devais être honnête avec moi même, le garde n'avait rien avoir avec ma décision d'approfondir le baiser car à l'instant même où mes lèvres avaient touchés celles de mon écrivain plus rien autour de nous n'avait existé.

* * *

A vos claviers et encore un grand MERCI à vous tous de me lire et de commenter. ;P


	10. 5x05

Hey,

en voici un nouveau sur le %x05 cette fois commande de Orky. Le prochain c'est le pov ce Rick sur le baiser du 3x13. ;-)

* * *

-C'est fini . Il est mort !

Kate était persuadée que Tyson était mort,mais pas moi . Il l'avait échappé déjà deux fois à la police,était rentrer chez moi sans que personne ne remarque rien malgré la sécurité intensive de l'immeuble, pire encore au poste. Et le tout sans laisser aucunes traces,aucunes preuves de son passage. Alors, non je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me dire qu'il était mort,pas sans en avoir la preuve sous les yeux.

Après tout Kate lui avait vidé son chargeur dessus et il c'était relevé sans une égratignure, pourquoi mes balles auraient fait une différence ? Je l'avais touché à l'épaule ça j'en était sûre,mais je ne l'avais pas tué. Mais tout le monde, y croyait,il allait donc pouvoir préparer convenablement sa vengeance, car il allait revenir ça j'en été sûr. Dans six mois, un an, ou dix ans mais il reviendrait pour me tuer, pour me faire payer toutes ces années qu'il avait perdu à cause de moi.

Rien que l'idée de le savoir prêt, à tout pour se venger en me faisant souffrir le plus possible me faisait frissonner. Cette fois, c'était à moi qu'il c'en était pris, mais qui dit que la prochaine fois, il ne choisirait pas pour cible ma mère,ma fille Kate ou peut être même nos futurs enfants, si Kate voulais bien fonder une famille,avec moi un jour. Pour me faire souffrir et culpabiliser encore plus, avant de mes tuer lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances.

Rien que cette idée me retourna l'estomac et je déglutis avec difficulté pour ne pas passer pour un fou, qui malgré le faites qu'il venait d'éliminer un des plus dangereux tueurs en série, ne semblait pas content. Inspirant profondément,je me levais et alla rejoindre les gars et Kate qui discutaient avec Gates un peu plus loin.

* * *

A vous :-D


	11. 3x13 Rick

Bonsoir à tous voilà la deuxième partie de la commande de Madoka : Le pov de Rick sur le 3x13. ;)

* * *

-Il marche pas Castle !

Non effectivement il ne marchait pas. Il fallait trouver une solution,pour le neutraliser la vie des gars était en jeu. Je sentis Kate se tourner pour prendre son arme, alors je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

Je l'empêcha de prendre son arme, posant une main sur sa joue et après avoir plongé mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes collais délicatement mes lèvres au siennes. Aussitôt une décharge électrique me parcourut, et j'eue une révélation,jamais aucun baiser n'avait eut la saveur exquise à la fois sucrée et pétillante de ceux de ma muse. Incapable de résister je passais une main dans son dos la rapprochant un peu plus de moi,voulant la sentir encore plus près .

Quand on se sépara d'un commun accord j'eue peur qu'elle me hurle dessus pour mon audace,mais elle se contenta de me regarder d'un air surpris qui me donna encore plus envie de l' avant que j'ai pus faire un geste, elle collait à son tour ses lèvres au miennes, allant jusqu'à demander l'accès à ma bouche que lui accordait sans rechigner, comment aurais-je pus de toute façon.

Nos langues entamèrent aussitôt un doux ballet, qui fit gémir ma partenaire et j'eue de la peine à ne pas faire de même. Avec le peu de raison qui me restait, je la fis pivoter de sorte à ce qu'elle soit en face du garde. Elle passa alors une main dans mes cheveux et se colla encore plus à moi, immédiatement le monde autour de nous disparus et je ne vis, n'entendis et ne sentis plus rien, si ce n'est le corps légèrement tremblant de ma muse entre mes bras.

Quand elle se détacha de moi, pour assommer le garde il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et me rappeler du contexte de ce baiser et je laissais échapper un '' c'était fantastique ''. Le regard que me jeta Kate me fit déglutir et je rajoutais rapidement, que je parlais sa façon d'assommer le garde avant de me prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

C'est vrai que cela aurait été bête de prendre le risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir goûter à nouveau aux douces lèvres de ma chère muse.

* * *

Voilà à vous de donner votre avis ;-)


End file.
